Rien a perdre
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Tras la orden del Gran Mestro de automatizar a los ninjas Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero y Smoke escapan, sin embargo, pese a que siempre fueron amigos, descubrán que hay algo más que los une, algo más que una simple amistad. No tienen nada que perder cuando el amor es verdadero./One shot/Sub-Zero x Smoke/ YAOI.


**Hola :D, nuevamente yo con una nueva historia, esta vez algo xxx (no mucho xD) entre una pareja que me gusta mucho: Smoke x Sub-Zero, espero la disfruten, no la hice sola, entre mi amigo ****Hakendo mitsuronairi y yo estuvimos creando este fanfic, pues le pedí que me ayudara a escribir yaoi xD (sí, soy mayor de edad y no sabía escribir estas cosas .-.) pero creo que ya le agarré práctica jeje, en fin, lean y si pueden dejar un review, mucho mejor n.n.**

El Gran Maestro Lin Kuei había ordenado la automatización de sus ninjas, esto con el fin de "perfeccionarlos".

Kuai Liang y su amigo Tomas se habían enterado de la aberración que se aproximaba.

Era un día lluvioso en el templo, en su interior, ambos ninjas discutían la situación.

―No puede ser, debemos impedir que eso suceda―. Dijo el ninja de humo al hombre de hielo.―Eso significaría renunciar a nuestras almas, yo no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en una máquina.

Kuai Liang miró a su amigo, compartía su opinión pero sabía que no podrían conseguir nada.

―El problema es que no es tan fácil oponernos a semejante tontería, yo tampoco quiero acabar de esa manera, pero siendo realistas, es imposible que logremos algo―. Sub-Zero suspiró y luego observó su alrededor en forma silenciosa. ―Son demasiados, nosotros únicamente dos, de una u otra forma van a venir por nosotros, y no habrá escapatoria.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, el ambiente se tornaba pesado, Kuai Liang sentía algo sumamente extraño, como un presentimiento, y para su compañero no pasó desapercibido.

―¿Qué sucede?― Cuestionó el checo.

―No lo sé, es algo…difícil de describir, ¿sabes?, a veces pienso que algo malo viene detrás…

―Comprendo, pero no te preocupes, mi amigo, no creo que algo malo ocurra.

Kuai sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, confiando en las palabras de Smoke.

….

Pasaron dos días, cada momento los dos amigos veían a los ninjas ser sometidos al proceso de automatización, sin saber quién sería el próximo.

En una ocasión, Tomas se encontraba entrenando solo, cuando vió un par de cyborgs acercándose, uno amarillo y el otro de color rojo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Cyrax y Sektor.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí, hojalatas?― Preguntó Smoke nervioso pero a la vez alarmado.

―Objetivo: llevar al ninja Smoke al proceso de automatización―. Dijo Sektor.

― ¡Largo! Déjenme en paz―. Exclamó Tomas tratando de huir.

―Negativo, debes acompañarnos.―Exclamó Cyrax. Ambos cyborgs trataron en vano de llevarse a Smoke. Sektor abrió un panel y se comunicó con el Gran Maestro.

―Aquí unidad LK-9T9 reportando que el ninja de nombre clave Smoke se ha rehusado a ser sometido a la automatización.

―Gracias por informar, ahora enviaré a más cyborgs para que lo recluten.

Smoke no pudo ir tan lejos, pues los cyber ninjas lo atraparon inmediatamente.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que veía, Kuai Liang estaba presente, aún no era automatizado.

―"Lo sabía, sabía que algo malo pasaría"―. Pensó el ninja de hielo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás?― Cuestionó alarmado Smoke, mirando con decepción a Kuai Liang.

―Haz tu deber, Sub-Zero, vigila que el proceso de automatización se realice con éxito.―Dijo el Gran Maestro, y posteriormente se fue dejando a dos cyborgs a cargo del procedimiento.

― ¡Kuai, te lo imploro, no permitas que lo hagan, somos amigos, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto!― Suplicaba Tomas.

―Lo siento, pero no hay otra alternativa.

― ¿Piensas abandonarme ahora?, ¿de verdad crees que nuestro destino es ser unas simples máquinas sin voluntad?―Siguió hablando Smoke, mientras trataba de impedir que los cyborgs se acercaran a él. ― ¡No vale la pena renunciar a nuestras almas!

Sub-Zero no respondió, pero se dió cuenta de que las palabras del ojigris eran ciertas, así que tomó una decisión, no dejaría que los convirtieran en cyborgs, de sorpresa atacó a los ninjas, ante el asombro de su amigo.

―No perdamos tiempo, vámonos de aquí― Dijo Kuai Liang, sin dudarlo, Tomas lo siguió.

Conforme corrían, el templo se veía cada vez más lejos, para el alivio de ambos. Ya no tenían oxígeno en los pulmones, por lo que tomaron un descanso en un lugar que creían suficientemente lejos como para ser seguro. Llegaron a un bosque, el clima era fresco, así que allí se quedaron.

―Sabía que no podías dejarme así como así―. Comentó Smoke aún agitado por el cansancio.

―No soporté la idea de llevar una vida como máquina, no nacimos para eso.

―Seguramente ya nos han de estar buscando, pero no nos encontrarán.

Ambos decidieron quitarse sus máscaras, en señal de ya no pertenecer al Lin Kuei.

Tomas caminó un poco cerca de Kuai, de pronto, no se fijó que había una rama en el suelo y tropezó con ella, cayendo encima de su amigo.

―¡Qué torpe! Discúlpame… es que…―. Trató de excusarse Tomas, al ver directamente los ojos azules de Sub-Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y su blanca piel no le ayudaba.

―No importa―. Dijo Kuai sin dejar de verlo también.

Tomas reaccionó, y se incorporó alejándose un poco. Kuai notó que estaba pensativo, de pronto, Smoke hizo un gesto como tratando de decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, luego de unos momentos, lo hizo.

―Kuai…necesito decirte algo, es que…es difícil, no sé si me comprendas, tengo miedo a perder tu amistad, eres muy importante para mí, pero…no sé cómo explicarte esto.

―¿Qué ocurre? Confía en mí, nada podría hacer que dejemos nuestra amistad, te quiero como mi hermano.

―Justamente ese es el problema… tú me ves y me quieres como un hermano…pero yo… yo… no te veo así―. Tomas respiró profundo para después pronunciar las siguientes palabras.― Te amo, Kuai Liang.

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia Kuai y lo besó, Tomas sintió algo inexplicable, siempre había soñado con ese momento, no podía creer que se hiciera realidad. Pero de pronto sintió que las manos de su amigo lo tomaban de las muñecas, apartándolo poco a poco. Creyó morir de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de hacer.

― ¿Es…verdad?, ¿lo dices en serio?― Fue lo único que Kuai pudo pronunciar, estaba tan pasmado que incluso juró que se trataba de un sueño.

Tomas asintió, no pudo resistirse y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, para su sorpresa, Kuai le correspondió de inmediato. Sus labios se saboreaban mutuamente, gozando el momento. Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron tan sólo unos centímetros.

―Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca encontré la ocasión adecuada para confesártelo.―Dijo el ninja de hielo, y Smoke le dedicó una sonrisa, volviendo a besarse después.

Lentamente las manos de Kuai empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Tomas, el checo se estremeció un poco, pero realmente disfrutaba el contacto, pronto los labios de Kuai abandonaron los de su amante para descender por su cuello, posteriormente lo recostó en el pasto, y continuaron demostrándose su amor, pronto Tomas fue quitándole sus ropas, y el ninja de hielo hizo lo mismo, luego el ojigris quiso tomar el control de la situación, y dio la vuelta quedando ahora Sub-Zero debajo de él, y también besó su cuello, y poco a poco fue bajando por su pecho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, tocó el miembro de su amigo, el cual no tardó en estar completamente erecto, y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, para luego introducirlo en su boca, Kuai gemía de placer y después de un rato, sintió que el orgasmo llegaba, Tomas lo supo, y continuó con su labor.

― ¡Tomas, creo que me voy a…!

―No importa, hazlo―. Dijo seductoramente el ojigris.

En pocos segundos, Tomas sintió la calidez de su semilla en su boca, y lo saboreó, y Kuai lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los suyos. El beso se fue rompiendo calmadamente.

―Te devolveré el favor―. Comentó Sub-Zero antes de plantarle un suave beso.

Volvió a tener a su amante bajo su cuerpo, y comenzó a masajear su miembro, y luego lo metió a su boca, pero lo hacía de una manera tan lenta y agonizante, que Tomas se sentía torturado, hasta que no tardó en llegar al climax.

Posteriormente, ambos se sumergieron en otro beso lleno de bastante amor y pasión, después de unos instantes, las manos de Kuai bajaron lentamente por las caderas de su amante y luego por la entrepierna, hasta llegar a su entrada, y se dispuso a introducir un dedo en su interior, Tomas gimió, no se incomodó demasiado, el ninja de hielo continuó, metiendo ahora dos, esta vez Smoke soltó un ligero quejido, por lo que Sub-Zero se detuvo.

―Sigue, te lo ruego― Dijo Tomas, su amigo lo obedeció, dando lugar a un tercer dedo, y soltó otro quejido. Kuai lo besó para que se tranquilizara.

―Te necesito dentro de mí―. Suplicó el ninja de humo, jadeando. No tardó para sentir la punta del miembro de Kuai en su entrada, y pocos segundos ya lo tenía en su interior. Una mueca de dolor en el rostro del checo no tardó en aparecer.

―¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que pare?―. Preguntó Sub-Zero.

―Estoy bien, continúa―. Dijo el ojigris, aunque por dentro sentía que moría, en verdad estaba doliéndole mucho, pero lograba soportarlo. Pronto, el dolor fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en placer, lo disfrutaba como nunca.

Kuai también se deleitaba con el momento, jamás imaginó que se sentiría tan bien estar dentro de su amigo.

El orgasmo no demoró en llegar, ambos jadeaban y gemían, y entonces una ola de intenso placer los inundó, Tomas sintió cómo el semen de su compañero se derramaba en su interior.

Ambos se hallaban sudados y agotados, pero sintiéndose plenamente satisfechos, Tomas se recostó en el pecho de su amante.

―Te amo, Kuai Liang―. Dijo Smoke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Y yo a tí, Tomas, no imaginas cuánto―. Respondió el ojiazul besando la frente de su amigo.

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, deseando que ese hermoso momento se repitiera pronto, y seguramente así sería.


End file.
